


Call me 'Eve'

by Luigigirl65



Category: Ghost Simulator (Roblox Game), Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Creator learns to love their creation, Do Not Repost to Other Sites, Eve is Goro, Leah is Leo, Mani is Luna, Not Shippy, One Shot, Other, Rowley is Riley, Sexswap, mentioned illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luigigirl65/pseuds/Luigigirl65
Summary: She knew her way around their base. She knew her target and how to get to him.What she didn't account for was that he'd be infected.A one shot for the Ghost Sim SexSwap AU. I do not own Ghost Simulator and have no association with BloxByte. Please support the official release.





	Call me 'Eve'

She knew her way around their base. She knew her target and how to get to him.

What she didn't account for was that he'd be infected.

Rowley sat on the edge of his bed in a facemask, with Leah standing beside him. She was typing away at her laptop, muttering to herself.

"Looks like someone actually visited that link those bots are sending. Mani was just too close."

"That explains why I can't find a physical issue."

"I can fix it, but I'm going to need a few days or to hijack Dev debugging. Either way, he's gonna be out for a while."

Mani groaned, weakly looking at his coworkers. "I'll be fine, Leah," he croaked out in a soft voice, "Just take your time. I ain't dying that easily."

It took a few minutes for the others to leave. It took less to sneak into the bedroom undetected. He was unable to fight. A perfect time to have him deleted.

But never did she expect her cold, dead heart to skip a beat.

His tan skin was tinted red, with patches flashing red, green, and blue. His eyes were dull, and the glaze over them lacked texture. He was laid in his bed in the 'A-pose'.

This wasn't fair. That's all. He looked so pathetic in such a helpless state brought on by ACTUAL bots, no less... no. He's a bot. Those link bots were plagues. And seeing his texturing and modeling gone haywire like this? Mak would be so upset of he had to fix that. That's all. She didn't feel remorseful.

A cacophony of noise snapped her out of her thoughts. Looks like she was spotted.

"Goro7?!"

"Sh!" She raises a finger to her neckerchief, shushing him. "Shut up or you're deleted, got it?"

His eyes widened. "Yes ma'am..."

Well, her plans on deleting him will have to wait until he's better. She walked to the end of the bed, seating herself down, and whipping out her tablet. "I knew those damned bots would hurt one of you. I was going to wait to roll out these patches, but it looks like they're really needed. Let me just compile and..."

"What are you doing...?" He forced himself upright, only to flinch and hold his head, groaning in pain.

"Oh, lay the hell down. I'm only doing this so we can fight later." With a wave, Goro continued her work, typing code into her tablet. "If anyone's gonna pull the trigger on you, it's gonna be me. Aaand port." Putting her left hand out, a small, beige patch fell into her palm. "Now, don't move."

Mani looked terrified at her getting closer. He wanted to pull away, but every motion hurt to make.

"There."

It was placed onto his left bicep. Instantly, he felt his body free up from its frozen state.

"It'll take a few hours to fully delete the virus, but it's done. I'll leave a few here so your team gets their systems updated. Alright? Alright. No need to thank me, Mani. I must take my-"

"A-actually..." The Dev looked back, seeing him locking eyes with her. "Can you stay a bit?"

"What?"

"I know it sounds dumb... but I don't want to tell everyone I'm lonely."

Oh, how she wanted to nag Mak out on writing Mani as 'Strong and mysterious, but yearns for affection'. Everything about her position said to not accept that request. 

"Fine."

What the hell?

She took off her neckerchief and goggles, revealing her neon red eyes. Hell, if she's staying there, might as well remove her boots so she doesn't scuff up the sheets.

But the embrace from the leader the Agents was enough to throw her out of her mood.

"H-hey! I'm only here until I know the patch worked!"

"Sorry."

"I didn't tell you to stop."

It was odd. Seeing him cuddle up to her was... oddly heartwarming. The way he looked up at her. The way he flinched when certain bits of code were fixed. The way he whined when too much was happening in his coded form.

She made him.

She recalled pitching her program to the others: an AI with a couple of switches to set a base personality for a non-player character. From the base code, finer details could be worked out.

She recalled feeling overwhelming pride when the first lines of dialogue were generated from the 'skeptical, yet eager' Gabbie. How she began to improv lines to hold conversations. The idea made everyone brim with pride.

She recalled Flare waking. Set as 'adventurous, passionate, and gorgeous', she was the first of an advanced version of the AI. The same AI that formed all current NPCs. She was excited to work with them. She framed a picture of them to look upon when upset. She even got a PLAYER to be her assistant! Flare established herself as a local celebrity.

Her heart beat fast with pride.

And shame.

The shame that she made life. She played God. She took a step that could mean the end of humanity.

"Goro?"

"Huh?"

"Goro. Are you okay?"

"I am... but please, for now..." she closed her eyes, pulling Mani closer.

"Call me 'Eve', my son..."


End file.
